


Hard To Love

by legendarylezbian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bantering, F/F, High Fantasy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/pseuds/legendarylezbian
Summary: Written for Supergirl Secret Santa 2017. Prompt from cat-danvers: Cat is a noblewoman and Kara is her new handmaiden. It could be how they meet, or how they fall in love, or their first kiss I don't care as long as that is the dynamic.





	Hard To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat-danvers (livinginthemoonlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthemoonlight/gifts).



It's a gorgeous spring morning, and Lady Cat Grant is out, riding her horse along a brook that runs south of her estate. Sparrows flit in and out of the trees nearby, singing to each other, and Cat closes her eyes, enjoying the quiet. 

Until there's a rustling to her left, and Kara, her handmaiden, comes barreling through the brush, leading her brown mare Babette by the reins. 

"Kara, why do you have to make so much noise? I already told you, there aren't any bears this close to my--"

"We have to go," Kara says, mounting her horse and glancing back. "It's not bears this time--just trust me, okay?" 

Cat doesn't need telling twice. She spurs Everest, her horse, into action, and he bounds along the brook at a full gallop. His white tail sticks up in fear, and Cat pats his neck to reassure him, even though she doesn't feel particularly safe at the moment. From behind her, a loud roar reaches her ears, and Cat glances back out of sheer curiosity. What she sees sends a cold surge of fear to every nerve ending in her body. 

"Trolls?!" Cat screams. "Kara, what did you do?"

"Why do you think everything is my fault?" Kara shoots back, clearly forgetting that Cat is her superior. Oddly, Cat likes it when Kara shows her some of her fire. She's only been in Cat's service for about a month, but already, Kara has demonstrated that she works well under pressure, and that she has a genuinely kind heart. Not that her altruism is going to get them out of this situation. 

"Just walk me through how this happened, then." Cat demands, as Babette matches speed with Everest and they continue down the brook. 

"I was just walking along, looking for berries and bird watching, you know. Normal spring day activities. I guess there were a group of trolls in this cave nearby, and--don't look at me like that, I didn't go in. They must have heard me, and then there were five of them running towards me. I untied Babette and ran."

Cat frowns. "Must have heard you? What were you doing, singing a musical to the wildlife?"

"No," Kara retorts, but her cheeks flush and her nose twitches, telltale signs that she's lying.

Cat sighs. "At least now I know you weren't intentionally trying to kill us. We don't want to lead them back to Grant Estate, so let's take a left up here."

"That just leads back into the forest," Kara protests, slowing a bit. 

"Do you have a better idea?"

"We could stay and fight them," Kara suggests, pulling a quiver of arrows from her satchel. "You know as well as I that there are dangers greater than trolls back in the forest. If we go in--"

"We might not get out. I know," Cat finishes. "How many did you say there were?"

"Five," Kara replies. "Maybe six. But if there are any babies..."

"We're not getting you a new pet. Did you so quickly forget the baby dragon disaster from last week?"

Kara huffs, then notches an arrow in the bow that was previously hooked onto her saddle. "Let's table that discussion for later. What weapons do you have?"

"A dagger and a sword."

Kara pulls Babette to a stop, and Cat follows suit. They turn their horses around, and sure enough, there are trolls charging towards them, growling and showing off their razor sharp teeth and claws. The fur on their backs is a matted and dirty, and as they draw closer, Cat can see the spittle hanging off their maws. This is going to be unpleasant. If she survives.

Everest, for his part, stands his ground, though the same can't be said for Babette. She rears back and Kara falls, tumbling backwards and landing on her back. Babette immediately gallops away, leaving Kara sputtering in surprise. 

Cat would find it funny if they weren't seconds away from being eaten by forest trolls. 

Kara springs back up, and Cat kicks Everest into action. He weaves around the trolls, distracting them while Kara ducks behind one of the fir trees nearest her and lines up a shot. Cat narrowly ducks as a claw the size of a broadsword just misses her neck, and she breathes, unsheathing her sword and locking eyes with the biggest troll. The leader, most likely. 

Kara, for her part, lights her arrows on fire and starts letting them fly, one by one, until the choir of growls and groans of pain is the only thing Cat can hear. She's struggling with holding the reins in one hand her sword in the other, bemoaning the fact that she doesn't have Kara's muscles. She grits her teeth as one of the trolls catches sight of Kara and starts ambling towards her. 

Everest catches up with the troll when it's about three feet away from Kara, who only has a small dagger for close combat. Cat pulls on the reins, then slides off Everest, planting herself in front of Kara. She feels her muscles quivering, but doesn't let her exhaustion show as she plunges her sword deep into the monster's stomach. 

"Thanks," Kara says. Cat doesn't allow herself to preen too much at Kara's impressed look. One down, four to go. 

They stand back to back, with Everest to their left, rearing back and getting a good kick or two at any trolls who get too close to him.  
Kara ends up lighting the grove on fire, and Cat just hopes that it won't attract any dragons. That's the last thing she needs right now.  
The last troll falls, trying to bat out the flames erupting all over its body, and Cat slumps in relief and exhaustion. Kara catches her, one palm on her back, the other on her shoulder. Her hands are warm, sturdy. Cat blinks, leaning inadvertently into the touch. She isn't usually touched like this, by anyone. The image she's created for herself is that of a cold, distant noblewoman, so it makes sense that she would be touch starved. 

Kara shoots her a concerned look. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get back to the castle."

 

\----

 

Cat sheds her cloak on her bed and heaves a sigh. Today had just been too close of a call. Cat knows that since Kara came into her employ, she's had more than a few dances with danger. She hasn't told Kara that all of her mishaps due to her fascination with magical creatures provide some entertainment in Cat's boring, lonely life. Nor is she planning to tell her, but in another life, one where station and privilege don't separate them, she's sure she and Kara would make a great team. Feared across the land, revered and celebrated as great warriors. 

It's nothing but a fantasy. She doesn't have the makings of a warrior. She prefers to go home to a soft bed, to know that there is some structure in her life. 

A shout at her window draws her out of her thoughts, and Cat pulls the curtain back, frowning.

Kara is standing in front of a little brown ball of fur as a group of Cat's castle guards circle it. Cat face-palms, throwing her cloak back on and rushing out of her room. 

When she gets to the yard, things have escalated. Kara is shouting at the guards not to come near the ball of fur, which upon further inspection, is a baby troll. It's cowering in fear, and Cat avoids looking too closely at it, because she knows then she won't be able to be objective. It's unfair that something that cute will turn into a monster. 

"Don't kill her," Kara is saying, lowering her voice. 

Cat storms over, fists swinging at her sides. "Kara, what did I tell you? _Specifically?" ___

__"She followed us here. I didn't see her until I was putting the horses away," Kara assures her. "I um...I mean I think she's a she. I'm not too familiar with troll anatomy."_ _

__"Let's keep it that way, shall we? Take her back to the forest."_ _

__Kara shakes her head. "We just killed her family, Lady Grant. How is she going to survive?"_ _

__"That's not our problem, Kara. We are all trying to survive, and keeping her here is only going to ensure our destruction."_ _

__"We don't know that," Kara says. "She's impressionable. We don't know how wild she'll turn out to be."_ _

__"Exactly. We don't know. I don't like to deal in hypotheticals."_ _

__The castle guards are backing away slowly, readying themselves for another of Kara and Cat's rows. Their fights have become legendary in the court, apparently. Maxwell Lord, her captain of the guard, folds his arms and smirks, and Cat swears she hears him bet 10 coins that Kara will win._ _

__That just incenses Cat more. She's the superior, here, and yet everyone seems to think that Kara's got her so whipped that she's going to let a monster stay in her castle? The mere idea is unthinkable._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__"She should be nice and warm here," Kara says, pushing a pile of hay in the stable stall. The troll gives a soft growl of what Cat hopes is pleasure and plops down onto the hay. This action causes some straw to land on her nose, and Cat turns her face to hide her smile. She clears her throat and steps back, trying to look displeased at this turn of events._ _

__"You'd better be right about this, Kara. I'll have guards stationed here, in case she goes feral. I--I'm not sure why I even listened to you; it's not like it serves my reputation."_ _

__Kara straightens. "I think it will do wonders for your reputation. Because you understand that not all monsters should be killed. Some just need love. When they get it, they stop being a monster."_ _

__"I'll take your word for it," Cat huffs._ _

__Kara makes a noise of frustration, but she hasn't stopped smiling. It's...cute. Cat blinks and averts her eyes. She decides there's really nothing else to discuss, then turns to leave._ _

__"Wait a minute," Kara says. "Just...look at her, Cat, please?"_ _

__It's the first time Kara uses her name with no title in front of it, and it feels too real, too intimate. Strangely, Cat doesn't hate it._ _

__Cat shakes her head. "No."_ _

__"Please."__

_____ _

____

__Cat sighs and cranes her neck over the stall wall, watching as the troll rolls around in the hay, going from one end of the stall to the other._ _

__A chuckle falls from Cat's mouth, completely of its own accord._ _

__"Oh, goddess damn it," she says, after a few moments. "We just killed her entire family, so I suppose we owe it to her to provide shelter until she's old enough to be let back into the wild. You win, Kara. Just don't name her, please."_ _

__"Too late." Kara looks at her sheepishly, then gestures to the troll. "Meet Isadora. Isadora, meet Lady Cat Grant. She improves upon acquaintance, I promise."_ _

__Cat doesn't dignify that with a response, just turns to leave. Once she's out of the stables, she smiles, a genuine, bright smile, one for no one else's benefit but hers, and she's sure she hasn't done that in quite a while._ _

__Maxwell Lord meets her in the courtyard. "So. How long before this place turns into a petting zoo for magical creatures?"_ _

__"Maybe you should bet on it, since you're so fond of gambling," Cat snaps._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__Isadora spends three months at the castle, until she grows so gigantic that they have to keep her in one of the paddocks. She's almost the size of a hut, but still adorable. She's gentle and has imprinted on Kara, so when the day comes that she must return to the forest, it's heartbreaking for everyone._ _

__Kara rides Babette, a glum look on her face. Isadora is behind them, quite a distance away. Cat tries to initiate conversation, but ends up just talking about the weather. She hates how she can't talk to Kara, lately. She's more careful about what she says, because all she wants is to make Kara smile. To make her feel...happy. Which she knows is a tall order, today of all days._ _

__Everest snorts in fear as they reach the edge of the forest, and then Isadora stops in confusion. She gives Kara a look, then turns to the forest, then back to Kara. She's unsure of what to do, but Kara doesn't push her. Just waits._ _

__And then finally, Isadora ambles to Kara, nuzzling her lightly before running into the forest._ _

__Kara watches her pet troll go, and cries. Cat feels tears in her eyes, wondering exactly when her heart grew three sizes._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__When summer is at its peak, Cat hosts a celebration at Grant Estate. Nobles and serfs and everyone in between come to join the festivities. There is music playing, and people dancing in the courtyard. Three long tables surround the dancing area, and the wine is flowing freely._ _

__Cat's headache from planning this whole thing has lessened considerably, but she's still struggling to dodge Maxwell Lord's many attempts at asking her to dance. Making up emergencies only works so many times. Seven, to be exact. After that, Lord starts to catch on._ _

__She'd hoped he'd be too drunk to remember, but he's only on his second mug of ale._ _

__Cat groans as she ducks behind some knights arm wrestling and rushes towards the dancing area, hoping she'll get lost in the sea of couples. Only, Lord is still locked onto her, and is calmly walking towards her, undaunted. Desperately, Cat whips her gaze around, and catches sight of Winn, one of Kara's friends._ _

__"Where's Kara?" Cat demands, after rushing towards the boy. Well, man, really, but only just. "I need to talk to her."_ _

__"She's getting some drinks," Winn says, his face turned up as if he's catching a whiff of something unpleasant. Which would have to be his own damn body odor, because Cat herself smells fantastic. "Besides, it's her day off--"_ _

__"I'm right here," Kara's voice reaches her ears, like the sweetest music Cat has ever heard. Cat tilts her head, and Kara's face is close, almost nestled in the crook of her shoulder._ _

__This is why it's been hard to talk to Kara lately. Her own physical reactions to Kara's nearness, to her earnestness in everything she does, is just overwhelming. Infuriatingly, her mind goes blank, before hurtling to catch up to her current problem. Maxwell Lord. Right._ _

__"I--I need you to dance with me," Cat forces out._ _

__Kara frowns. "Sure--?"_ _

__"I mean, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"_ _

__Cat hears Winn scoff, but doesn't care. Kara accepts, handing two casks of ale to her friend, and then they're dancing. More like swaying in each other's arms, because Kara doesn't really know any steps, but Cat likes it. More than likes it. She sweeps her gaze back across the dance area, and Lord is weaving around the couples, locked onto her like a homing pigeon._ _

__"Damn it," Cat whispers._ _

__"What's wrong?"_ _

__"I can't avoid him. He's like the plague."_ _

__"Who?" Kara turns her gaze to where Cat is looking._ _

__"Maxwell Lord. He's asked me to dance with him seven times already, clearly with more than just dancing in mind. I'm too exhausted to deal with his bizarre attempts at seduction."_ _

__"Oh. Well, it looks like avoiding him's not working."_ _

__"I'm aware. Looks we have a few more moments of peace. This was nice, Kara. Thank you."_ _

__"Any time," Kara beams. "But if you think I'm leaving you to deal with Lord on your own, then you don't know me at all."_ _

__For a moment too long, Cat gets lost in Kara's easy smile. Her dirty blond hair is pulled back into a french braid, and her sky blue dress  
emphasizes the color of her eyes. Blue really is her color. Her dark brown corset accentuates curves that Cat hadn't noticed... _much _...until tonight. She's not sure what's come over her. Ever since Isadora left, Kara has been distant, hard to reach. Their own adventures together have come to a standstill, much to Cat's disappointment. Nothing feels the same.___ _

____It feels like she's living someone else's life as Kara smiles at her, their few inches of height difference feeling like a mile. Cat wants Kara's lips on hers, she realizes. She wants her to stay close, wants Kara to keep touching her. She wants Winn and Lord and everybody else to just leave so she and Kara can..._ _ _ _

____"Cat, so glad I caught you," Lord's voice cuts into her thoughts. She drags her eyes from Kara's and scrunches her face into a grimace as she slowly looks over at the interloper._ _ _ _

____Cat opens her mouth to cut him at off at the knees, but it's Kara who says: "What do you want?"_ _ _ _

____Her smile from before is replaced with disdain, and Cat doesn't let herself speculate that she could be jealous. That's not what's happening, not on Kara's side. She's sure of it, because Kara is kind and genuine and has an amazing personality, so because of that, she has the affections of everybody in the village: man, woman and otherwise._ _ _ _

____"A dance," Lord says simply. "May I cut in?" He looks at Cat, ignoring Kara, and Cat feels her skin prickle._ _ _ _

____"First of all, it's Lady Grant, to you. And second, no. I'm dancing with my--"_ _ _ _

____"Servant?" Lord scoffs. "Careful, Kitty-Cat. People might talk."_ _ _ _

____It happens so fast. Cat stiffens, more than ready at this point to use words to make Maxwell Lord regret ever being born, because a cutting remark has always been her best weapon. But again, Kara reacts first. It doesn't help that the fury in her eyes sends a surge of arousal in between Cat's legs, and she gasps as Kara turns with inhuman speed, letting go of Cat and turning to face Lord. She cocks her elbow back, and Cat doesn't have time to reach out before Kara's fist connects with Lord's jaw._ _ _ _

____The punch sends him stumbling backwards a few steps. The music stops, and then everyone is looking at them._ _ _ _

____Making a spectacle is the last thing Cat wanted, but...maybe now Lord will leave them alone._ _ _ _

____The man in question is cradling his jaw. For a split second, Cat thinks there might be an all-out brawl. For once, though, Lord displays some uncharacteristic chivalry. "Message received. I'm sorry to bother you, Lady Grant." He turns and leaves to get another drink, and that's that._ _ _ _

____A relatively drama-free response, Cat supposes._ _ _ _

____The band starts up again, and people slowly resume dancing. Cat follows suit and puts her hands on Kara's hips, gently pulling her close. She might as well keep up appearances._ _ _ _

____"I'm so sorry," Kara mutters. "I shouldn't have done that."_ _ _ _

____"Perhaps not, but what he said was out of line. So...thank you."_ _ _ _

____Kara flushes, bites her lip, then gives Cat a teasing smile, obviously trying to play it off. "Did I just hear the great Lady Grant thanking me? This can't be real."_ _ _ _

____Cat rolls her eyes. "I'm sure I've thanked you before. Don't be so dramatic."_ _ _ _

____Kara chuckles. Her arms are slung over Cat's shoulders, and for a moment, Cat thinks she could be brave enough. She blocks out the music, the chatter, and everyone else. She ignores her own self doubt as Kara's eyes lock onto hers. As the laugh dies in Kara's throat, the seriousness of the moment isn't lost on either of them; Cat is sure of it._ _ _ _

____She leans in, and then..._ _ _ _

____"Kara, your ale is getting warm," Winn says, seemingly unaware of everything including his own rudeness._ _ _ _

____It is times like these that Cat loathes her status. Because poisoning Winn's drink would be frowned upon, she's sure, and so would mounting Kara right here in front of her subjects. Propriety is so overrated._ _ _ _

____"Oh. Right," Kara says slowly. She pulls away, and she might as well be pulling Cat's hair out by the roots._ _ _ _

____Cat dons her noblewoman cap and steps back. "I'll let you get back to enjoying your evening. Thank you for defending my honor, Kara."_ _ _ _

____Cat makes it seven steps before she turns back to see Kara sitting down with Winn, and she immediately goes to the nearest keg of ale._ _ _ _

____Maybe this time drinking away her feelings will actually work._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Maxwell Lord actually treats Cat with respect now, which is the one good thing to come from the evening when she almost kissed her handmaiden. It's something Kara hasn't talked about, but whenever she sees Lord, she gets a guilty look on her face. Cat wishes she could just erase everything that happened, because her own jealousy is getting ridiculous._ _ _ _

____Kara mentions something about James, the carpenter, making her a bugle so she can go to the edge of the forest and call for Isadora, and Cat clenches her fists so tight that she leaves nail marks in her palms. Kara talks about how Siobhan, the castle blacksmith, invited her to her family's harvest feast and Cat wants to fire Siobhan merely out of spite. She's turning into an ugly person, someone vile and undiplomatic. Not at all how a lady should act. How could Kara ever possibly be interested in her?_ _ _ _

____She's been in love before, but she never pined this much. She is used to people flocking to her without much effort on her part. The technique she uses is simple: make them jealous, then make yourself unavailable. Wait until they get worked up to a level of desire impossible to ignore. Only, Cat's the victim this time. Her plans are backfiring in a way they never have, and it's so frustrating._ _ _ _

____In October, a knight visits Grant Estate, and Cat hears through castle gossip that she's Alex Danvers, Kara's sister. Cat invites the knight to dine with her, and Kara joins them at Cat's request. She'd known that Kara had a sister who had left home when Kara was young, but actually meeting her makes Cat feel like she knows Kara a little better. Alex's squire eats with them, too. A slim boy with brown curly hair and a shy demeanor, Carter enchants her pretty much right away. He doesn't talk much, but she can tell he's special. Alex talks about the dragon she'd managed to drive away from Williston, one of the bigger towns up north, and Cat listens, enraptured. Sometimes, she wonders what a life of adventure would be like. Before Kara, she'd been content enough with her life. She never wants for anything._ _ _ _

____Hopefully one day she'll believe that._ _ _ _

____Kara stays to clean up, and Alex and Carter leave to get some rest._ _ _ _

____When Kara is finished clearing the table, she turns to Cat with a twinkle in her eye, and Cat knows she'd do just about anything to see that level of happiness reflected on Kara's features. "Want to go for a midnight ride?"_ _ _ _

____Forty minutes later, they're on the south edge of the forest, and Kara blows into her troll bugle. There's a loud rustling, and then a brown troll almost twenty feet tall appears. Cat imagines a smile on Isadora's face, and Kara squeals in delight as she slides off of Babette. Cat follows, and she pets Isadora's head as the troll lowers herself down. This is something she never would have pictured herself doing. If her mother could see her right now, she'd probably faint._ _ _ _

____Cat chuckles, and Kara glances her way. "What?"_ _ _ _

____Cat shakes her head. "Just glad to be here. Why don't you talk about your sister much? She clearly means a lot to you, but you've only mentioned her once or twice."_ _ _ _

____Kara shrugs. "It hurts, I guess. I missed her too much, and her life isn't exactly danger-free. I wasn't sure I'd ever see her again."_ _ _ _

____"She can stay however long she wants," Cat assures her. "You don't have to let her go right this second."_ _ _ _

____"I know."_ _ _ _

____"Do you?"_ _ _ _

____"I feel like everyone leaves. How long they stay doesn't make it hurt any less."_ _ _ _

____Cat feels another swoop of affection for Kara that almost flattens her self-control. She swallows and busies herself with petting Isadora, who grunts with satisfaction at the attention. "I know what you mean," she says softly. "But I like to believe that someday, I'll love someone enough to let them stick around, and vice versa. I know I'm hard to love, so maybe it's futile, but I guess hope isn't rational, is it?"_ _ _ _

____Cat's breath hitches as her mind replays what she just said. She hopes she kept that vague enough._ _ _ _

____Even in the darkness, Kara's eyes shine bright. Their eye contact is getting intense. Cat feels a lightness in her chest, and she stills, her hands tangled in Isadora's thick fur._ _ _ _

____When Kara shuffles closer, Isadora apparently gets bored of Cat's petting and rears her head back. Cat falls over in the most graceless way imaginable. She completely hates her life._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Carter's first words that he speaks directly to Cat are: "You like her."_ _ _ _

____Cat laughs self-consciously, almost tearing the parchment she'd been writing on. They're in Cat's library, and Kara had just left after bringing Cat her breakfast because she'd forgotten to go to the dining hall that morning. It's early December, and preparations for the winter solstice festival have been keeping Cat busy. Carter likes to spend time with her when she's working, and he stays quiet and reads most of the time, content to just be with her, which feels really nice. They've taken quite a liking to each other, which is another reason Cat hopes that Alex will stay at Grant Estate at least until after solstice._ _ _ _

____Cat keeps laughing until Carter fixes her with an unimpressed look. "You know who I'm talking about."_ _ _ _

____"You don't know everything, Carter. Pretty close, but not everything. You've only known me for two months. I'm more complicated than you think."_ _ _ _

____"You like her," Carter insists. "Why else would you have that goofy smile on your face?"_ _ _ _

____"I am not goofy. Besides, everyone likes Kara, so..."_ _ _ _

____"So you do know who I'm talking about. It's pretty telling that I didn't have to clarify."_ _ _ _

____Cat huffs, deciding to ignore Carter's smugness. She focuses her attention back on the parchment, taking note of everything they'll need. Begrudgingly, she'd invited Lady Lois Lane again this year, because she wanted to keep the trade between their two estates open. She'd gotten word this morning that her sister Lucy would be joining her, which should make Lois' presence somewhat bearable. Lois' letter was cold and to the point, but Cat hadn't expected anything else, really. Their relationship is diplomatic and polite with no real substance. It's indicative of most of Cat's relationships, if she is being honest._ _ _ _

____"Let's make a deal," Carter continues, surprising Cat again, because these are the most words she's heard him speak. "I'll see if I can talk Alex into staying here until the new year if you tell Kara how you feel. Let's say, by the night of the solstice festival? That gives you a few weeks."_ _ _ _

____Cat arches an eyebrow. "Blackmail, really? I can't say I saw that coming."_ _ _ _

____Carter leans back with a smirk worthy of an evil genius. "What can I say? I'm a poor little orphan who never had parents to teach me any better. So, do we have an agreement or not?"_ _ _ _

____Cat puts her feather pen down and points a finger at Carter. "Make it until spring. I'm going to miss you, you little monster."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____There are bonfires spread out every twenty feet to help stave off the bitter cold, and the stars are beautiful tonight. Cat spends the first hour looking for Kara. She runs into Alex, and asks her if she's seen her._ _ _ _

____"I think I saw her with Lady Lucy, over by the stables," Alex says. "Who's pretty cute, by the way."_ _ _ _

____Cat smirks. "Well, if I find her, I'll put in a good word for you."_ _ _ _

____Alex takes a sip of her mead. "Thanks. I can see why Kara likes you."_ _ _ _

____That innocent comment makes Cat wonder just what version of events Alex is witnessing, because if Kara liked her, then wouldn't she have noticed by now how many signals Cat is giving off? Has she been too subtle?_ _ _ _

____That changes tonight, Cat decides, as she waves to Alex and starts walking towards the stables._ _ _ _

____She's going to be so romantic, so smooth, so chivalrous, that Kara won't be able to misinterpret her actions anymore._ _ _ _

____This resolve lasts until she's at the door of the stables, and she sees Kara standing close to Lucy, whispering something. They're leaning over one of the stall doors, and they're unaware of her presence until she's three feet behind them._ _ _ _

____She clears her throat, and Kara jumps about a foot in the air, her expression guilt-stricken. Lucy turns, all cool and collected, and gives Cat a charming smile._ _ _ _

____"Lady Grant, hello. I just want to thank you again for inviting us," Lucy coos, holding out her hand. "I'm not sure we've ever met, have we?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Cat grits out, then takes Lucy's hand. "Pleasure. Have you met Alex Danvers yet?"_ _ _ _

____"Uh...no," Lucy replies. "Why?"_ _ _ _

____"She'd like to make your acquaintance. And in the meantime, I was wondering if I could speak to Kara?"_ _ _ _

____"Of course." Lucy dips her head, but makes no move to leave. Kara is looking at Cat wide-eyed, as if she's grown a second nose._ _ _ _

____"Alone," Cat adds, letting some iron into her tone._ _ _ _

____"I'd love to, Lady Grant," Kara pipes up. "Just...now's not a great time?"_ _ _ _

____Cat takes two steps towards them. "Is that so? What is so important that--"_ _ _ _

____Kara stretches her hands over the stall, and she couldn't be more obvious._ _ _ _

____Cat groans. This again. "What's in the stall, Kara? Tell me."_ _ _ _

____Everyone and their sister knows that Kara is a terrible liar, so it mystifies Cat as to why she even tries. "What? Nothing." Kara giggles and nudges Cat playfully, who folds her arms and tries to sidestep Kara and Lucy._ _ _ _

____"It's my..." Lucy sighs. "My pet griffin, Peri. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I'd be able to leave him at home, but he has terrible separation anxiety."_ _ _ _

____"And he's so cute," Kara gushes. "Just look at him, Cat."_ _ _ _

____Cat steps near the stall and gives a cursory glance to the winged creature in the hay bed. "Yes, he's adorable, but Kara, I have something to discuss with you."_ _ _ _

____Lucy clears her throat. "I'll see you later, Kara. It was so nice to finally meet you, Lady Grant." With that, she leaves, and Cat is glad to see that at least one of the Lane sisters can pick up social cues._ _ _ _

____Kara shifts her gaze from the griffin to Cat, and now that she's got it, Cat has no idea what to do with Kara's full attention. She fidgets with the neckline of her dark green dress and takes a breath. "I came by to just...wish you a happy solstice. And I wanted to see if you're having a good time."_ _ _ _

____Kara smiles. "Yeah, it's been lots of fun. And if you need me to dissuade any unwanted suitors, you know where to find me." Kara takes some time to study her, which makes Cat weirdly self-conscious. She's used to being noticed for her beauty, but with Kara, it's like she's able to see everything else. The parts of Cat that aren't so stunning. And for some unknowable reason, she's still here._ _ _ _

____Kara continues: "You look gorgeous, so it's definitely a possibility that you'll be batting them off with a stick."_ _ _ _

____"Who?" Cat asks dumbly._ _ _ _

____Kara comes a little closer, pushing off the stall wall. She's facing Cat fully now, and Cat can't be imagining how close her face is. Did...did Kara just look at her lips?_ _ _ _

____Does her handmaiden actually want to kiss her?_ _ _ _

____No way. There are a million people who want to be with Kara. Getting involved with an older woman, a noble woman no less, would just be asking for scrutiny that she's sure Kara doesn't want. There's no way this is happening. She's dreaming. Or she drank too much. Or someone slipped hallucinogens into her tea. The only two people diabolical enough to do something like that are Maxwell Lord and Carter. What if they teamed up? The world would fucking end, no question. Cat's going to kill them._ _ _ _

____"Unwanted suitors." Kara repeats, then almost whispers: "Am I one of them?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Cat says emphatically. "No, you're not. I--I want you."_ _ _ _

____Kara gradually inches closer, but Cat has wasted enough time. She rocks forward, easing Kara against the stall wall. Cat entwines her fingers with Kara's. "I didn't think you would ever want me," Cat admits, her voice quivering._ _ _ _

____"Same," Kara replies breathlessly._ _ _ _

____They meet halfway, and Kara hums as Cat pushes her harder against the wall. Kara brings their joined hands up to her chest as the kiss deepens, and Cat gasps as she feels Kara's breasts. Kara's hands slide to her hips, then to her neck, and she spins Cat around so she's the one pinned._ _ _ _

____Cat lets out a squeak of surprise, and her eyes flutter open as Kara kisses her neck. She palms Kara's back, keeping her close. She can't stop herself from moaning as Kara bites her softly before moving back to her lips. She throws a thigh around Kara's hip, who pushes aside her dress to caress her calf. It's not the greatest position, but Cat can make it work. She simply has to, because her clit is throbbing with a need she's been denying for six months._ _ _ _

____She slides her hands around Kara's back and starts unlacing her corset, quickly growing frustrated. Kara groans, feeling her impatience, and apparently sharing it._ _ _ _

____"Let me," Kara says, and Cat steps back, freeing Kara for the moment. She glances at the stable door, and walks over to put the deadbolt in place so they won't be interrupted._ _ _ _

____When she walks back, Kara has her corset half undone, and Cat kisses her, practically tearing her corset off.  
The placement isn't ideal. Cat hasn't pictured her first time with Kara in great detail, but it being during a festival in a place where animals shit certainly wasn't in any of her fantasy scenarios. _ _ _ _

____She doesn't show any outward trepidation, not consciously, because she seriously wants this. Tonight. But Kara notices, and leans back, studying Cat's face._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure--? Here?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes," Cat husks. "For once I don't care if it's unsanitary. Which just goes to show how much I like you."_ _ _ _

____Kara takes a breath. "Okay. Uh--against the wall, or on the floor?"_ _ _ _

____"Against the wall," Cat replies, her knees weak at the thought._ _ _ _

____This time, when Kara kisses her, Cat doesn't fight for dominance. She lets Kara walk her over to the nearest wall, and lands into it with a slight surge of pain that just ends up arousing her more._ _ _ _

____Kara pulls back with a wince. "Sorry, was that too rough?"_ _ _ _

____"It was perfect, Kara. Less talking, more kissing."_ _ _ _

____"I can do that," Kara breathes. She kicks off her boots, then slants forward, leaving open-mouthed kisses along Cat's collarbone. Her hands tentatively palm Cat's breasts, and Cat is overcome with a need for her dress to be off, along with Kara's._ _ _ _

____About twenty seconds later, that has been accomplished, because thankfully, Cat's dress doesn't have a stupid corset attached, and Kara's blue dress, the same one she wore at the summer feast, is loose and flowing. It takes a few seconds for Cat to adjust to the fact that she is seeing Kara naked. She keeps her own boots on, because who knows what she's stepping in (she certainly doesn't want to), but she forgets about all of that once Kara's body is flush against hers._ _ _ _

____There is so much skin to touch, to mark, to lay claim to. Cat closes her eyes as Kara bends down to take one of her nipples into her mouth, and she trails a single finger down Kara's ribs, then back up. She wants to take her time with this, because she feels like she's been given a gift most people don't ever receive. She lets out a hiss as Kara bites her nipple, arching her hips into Kara and throwing her head against the wall. She slams her eyes shut and wraps her left hand around Kara's neck. Her other hand runs along Kara's taut stomach, and she dips it lower, grazing Kara's clit and feeling the wetness there before sliding her fingers away. Kara releases Cat's nipple and kisses her again, flicking her tongue past Cat's lips. She lets out a low moan that shakes Cat's entire world for the umpteenth time tonight, and it's all the encouragement Cat needs._ _ _ _

____Without breaking the kiss, she runs her hand back to Kara's sopping folds. Kara bites Cat's bottom lip, her hands running along her back and shoulders. Their eyes meet just as Cat's fingers graze Kara's clit, and when Cat starts pumping her hand back and forth, slowly at first, then with a little more haste, Cat leans back into the wall and just watches as her handmaiden comes undone._ _ _ _

____Kara doesn't say any coherent words, just a lot of heavy breathing and moans until Cat leans forward and whispers in her ear: "How long have you wanted this?"_ _ _ _

____"Too long," Kara manages._ _ _ _

____"Show me," Cat demands, and bites Kara's earlobe._ _ _ _

____Kara lets out a several prolonged high pitched notes that bleed into moans, and then shudders against Cat, using the wall for support. Her forehead falls into the crook of Cat's shoulder, and she kisses it._ _ _ _

____Cat doesn't have time to revel in pride at what she just got to do, because Kara spreads out her dress in between them and kneels onto it._ _ _ _

____Cat's breath hitches in her throat as Kara looks up at her._ _ _ _

____Without thought, Cat bucks her hips forwards as Kara grips onto her thighs, spreading them apart. Cat leans back against the wall, one of her hands above her head as the other buries itself in Kara's hair. Kara's tongue darts past her folds, then along her labia. She grasps onto whatever form of reality she can before it dissolves into a harmonious dissonance, one where she's chanting Kara's name and rocking forwards, wanting more and more until she crests the final wave of her orgasm. It doesn't take very long because she's been worked up all evening, and when Kara sits back on her heels, she looks pretty proud of herself._ _ _ _

____Her smirk is extremely sexy, though, so Cat can't bring herself to be mad._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____When they manage to get back to the festivities, everyone is well on their way to being intoxicated. No one seems to have missed them, and Cat keeps her hood up to hide the markings Kara left on her neck and along her collar bones._ _ _ _

____"I hope Alex is having a good time. I feel kinda bad leaving for so long. How long were we--doing that, anyway?"_ _ _ _

____"I don't know, an hour, maybe two," Cat guesses. "But I have a feeling your sister will be staying at Grant Estate until spring, at least," Cat adds casually. "So there's no need to feel guilty. You don't--regret anything, do you?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Kara says immediately. "That was one of the best times I've ever had at a festival, for sure."_ _ _ _

____Cat rears her head back. " _One of them? _What exactly do you get up to at parties, Kara? Do you have a secret life as a wild rogue that I don't know about?"___ _ _ _

______Kara laughs, then leans forward to kiss Cat on the cheek. "Happy solstice, Lady Grant."_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of got away from me. I don't think I've ever written a one-shot this long, (I just realized the word count is 6666, so apparently Satan approves lol) but it was really fun! Thanks so much for the idea. Picturing Kara and Cat in a Skyrim-esque world is pretty interesting.:) I hope y'all have a nice holiday if you celebrate. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
